


Sunday Morning Call

by katy15307



Series: Short Story Thingies [18]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Liam is out for revenge. (14th February 2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning Call

Liam walked towards Noel's house dead early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up yet but Liam was too focused on what he was going to do to notice. He walked with his parka hood up and his hands held tightly in his pockets.

He opened the front door, lucky their Mum had made them share keys. The alarm wasn't on (the dog Tommy would be setting it off all night) so he got on with what he was there to do. He walked straight upstairs and into the master bedroom as quiet as he could.

He watched Noel and Sara sleep for a few minutes before approaching them. He pulled rope out of his parka and gently tied Sara's hands together.

When she started to stir he talked to her, sounding as much like Noel as he could. "Babe, I just wanna hold you. I love you so much."

She relaxed and didn't question it so he was quickly able to tie her up, he moved over to Noel knowing he wouldn't be so easy.

"Sara, what...?" he responded almost straight away.

"Yeah, it's Mrs Mob." Liam muttered.

Noel's eyes shot straight open to see his brother standing over him in the dark. Liam worked fast as Noel struggled. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"That's your problem, you've never had any fucking patience." Liam commented. "Always stepping in shit."

He flicked Noel's lamp on, no need for the main light for what he was doing.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you and all you've ever done is try to screw me over."

"No I haven't!" Noel objected.

Sara stayed quiet, just listening, terrified of what Liam was going to do.

"Where's my band? YOU walked away and fucked everything. Where's my birds? YOU keep breaking us up." Liam blamed his brother for EVERYTHING.

"I've not got those American lasses pregnant, that was all you."

"Doesn't stop you spreading shit, fucking lies!"

He was indescribably angry about the latest article published about him and his private life and he was sure Noel and Sara were behind it. He was sick of it and it was going to stop.

"We didn't." Sara finally spoke up. "It's nothing to do with us."

"Shut up, you fucking lying bitch." Liam responded, not believing a word of it.

"Don't talk to her like that." Noel warned despite being in no position of control. "We all saw your little Twitter rant, you should know by now, it's bullshit."

Liam took a knife that he'd been concealing in his jacket out and walked back over to Sara's side of the bed.

"Woah, What the fuck are you doing with that?" Noel tried to move to protect his wife as soon as he saw the blade.

"Teaching someone what happens when they can't keep their mouth shut." Liam said so casually, psychopathically so.

He grabbed Sara's jaw, gripping it tightly and pressed the knife against her neck. Sara whimpered, desperate for this to be some sick joke.

"Liam, please, I promise I'll never hurt you again. I'll always be there, always on your side." Noel pleaded. "I, you're my baby brother and I've been so, so wrong."

"It's too late." He needed to hear that but it was too little, too late, he couldn't back down now.

She started pleading over and over like a dull drone, crying whimpering, begging for life. "Please, please, please..."

He put his hand over her mouth, forcing her to be quiet. "It's too fucking late."

"Look at what you're doing!" Noel exclaimed. "It's never too late, we can make everything better but not if you do this. Do this and there's no going back."

Noel was desperate to talk their way out of it. He couldn't watch the love of his life die, not because his brother was deranged but Liam wasn't listening to a word of it.

Liam pressed the knife into her skin, just enough to break skin. She started screaming her muffled screams against his hand.

"No one can fucking hear you and no one'll hear him." Liam responded to her noise before he plunged the knife deep into her throat.

"Liam! My kids, your nephews will hear!" Noel exclaimed.

They were sleeping in the other bedrooms. He knew Liam loved his nephews but he wasn't thinking straight, he wasn't thinking at all.

Tears ran down Noel's face as he watched the blood pour from her, she gagged on it as it fountained from her throat, as her life slipped away from her. He was losing the love of his life, the one person he never wanted to lose, he was terrified for himself and for his kids.

Liam pulled the knife from her throat, wiping it on their bed sheets before walking back to Noel's side with his usual swagger.

"It's just me and you now, Kid." Noel spoke looking into Liam's eyes. "Just like you wanted. I swear to fucking God we can just get rid of her and we'll be a family again."

He was choking on his tears, he didn't want to go on without Sara but he had to for Donovan and Sonny.

"I wish you could hear yourself, all the bollocks." Liam said as he tried to wipe away Noel's tears but they were streaming down his cheeks.

"What are you going to do with my sons?" Noel asked as Liam grabbed and held down Noel's shoulder.

He didn't want to silence Noel until he was dead, he knew he'd hate having to shut up.

"They'll be fine. I'd never hurt the lads." He suddenly slashed deep into Noel's neck.

He coughed and spluttered and choked. He really tried to fight against it but he very quickly lost, he lost too much blood so quickly and he couldn't get the air that was his to breath.

Liam stood back. He didn't know what to do, he hadn't planned this far. He just wanted payback and that was done.

He turned off the lamp, walked out and shut the door, locking it. He went to the bathroom and cleaned away all the blood before watching tv in their living room.

It was ages before Donovan and Sonny got up. They approached Liam together, they looked so innocent, still in their pajamas.

"Uncle Liam, I didn't know you were coming." Donovan spoke.

"Yeah, it's Valentine's Day. Mam and Dad asked me to look after you for the day."

They were young, they just accepted it. "Have they already gone?" Donovan asked.

"Yep, early this morning, proper romantic them two."

Sonny asked for breakfast so Liam went and got the boys breakfast, letting them eat in front of the tv. He put cartoons on, his favourite Spongebob Squarepants.

Man City's game kicked off at 16:15 so as soon as they'd ate breakfast he sent them to get dressed, got Tommy on his lead and took them back to his house.

They went to Liam's, watching the match with Liam's lads, Lennon and Gene. City lost two, one to Spurs, this season didn't make a single bit of sense. He tried to think it was only football and not let him bother him but still it was painful.

"When are we going home?" Sonny asked. "We've got school tomorrow."

Plus he was missing his Mum and Dad already.

"Your Dad texted, he wants you to stay over here tonight." Liam explained quickly.

"What about our stuff? Uniform and stuff?" Donovan asked.

"I'm on it, he told me to go and grab your stuff."

Liam went back to Noel's house alone. He grabbed their school bags and packed as much of their stuff as he could carry before going back to the master bedroom.

He didn't know what to do about his dead brother and sister in law.

He pulled out his cigarette lighter and toyed with the flame. He was so tempted to set them alight but he decided that would draw attention too quickly so he just shoved the lighter back in his jeans and left with the kids' stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
